yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cayden rivers
If you need help: http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/%22How_To%22_to_Character_Creation. Click the big edit button at the top to begin. 'First Name: Cayden' 'Last Name: Rivers' 'IMVU Name: marspotter' 'Nicknames: jaks' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age: '''2119/01 ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) 'Gender: male' (Female/Male) 'Height:6 ft' ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) 'Weight: 220' ( Character weight goes here. ) 'Blood type: Ab +' ( A, B, AB, B, so on and so forth ) 'Behaviour/Personality: cool under preasher but once pisted off theres no realy way to tell how he'll respond' ( Bare min of 100 words, would like love to see 200+ on how your character acts. The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) 'Clan & Rank: KPD rank unknown at this time (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) '''What district do you live in?: district 3 (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship': singel ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation: KPD' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style: kung fu, karate, and street browling'. ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice: fists, stun gun, hand gun, and a sword.' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies: none at this time ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background: will have to get back to you on this ' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~